


The Word of Her Highness

by thelinksthatconnectus (orphan_account)



Series: Femslash February Trope Bingo [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, F/F, Femslash, Femslash February, Fluff, Trans Female Character, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-06
Updated: 2014-02-06
Packaged: 2018-01-11 09:43:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1171593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/thelinksthatconnectus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Princess Chihiro has three guards, but she certainly has a favorite.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Word of Her Highness

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the Femslash February Trope Bingo for a fairy tale AU.

If Chihiro ever had any doubt about how she was performing her job, all she needed to do was ask one of her friends. For years she had been unsure of if she should call them her friends, unsure if those appointed to watch over her by her father could truly be called friends. But after the years of being together, her friends constantly proving that they were on her side, it was always right to call them that.

Chihiro looked down to her shoes, polished black with white stockings. Today (or at least she hoped) was going to be a simple day. Usually she had a number of meetings to go to, not to mention a peasant was looking for a kind listening ear. However, her normally hectic schedule was on hold for one meeting that day, a meet up with Sonia. Sonia was her only friend who was also a princess.

"Mondo," she said, still not looking up from her shoes, "how have I been doing lately?"

"Huh?" he responded, looking over to her. He was busy polishing his sword. Usually, he made a fuss about her and her protection, even when he had taught her how to properly fight himself. Still, she had gotten used to it, and just tried to make sure that he never got too overbearing.

She felt her cheeks turn bright red. Louder and much faster, she spoke again.

He frowned. "What would make you think that you were doing anything wrong? Everyone adores you, Chihiro."

"I just got nervous." It certainly wasn't a lie.

There was a knock on her door.

Mondo looked to her for approval. When he saw her nod, he yelled for the person to come in.

Rather than a servant, another of her assigned guard came inside. "Hello, Your Highness," he spoke, bowing to her. "I assume that you are close to being ready for this outing. I assure you that I will do everything in my power to make sure that everything stays in order."

"Thank you," Chihiro responded, standing up and bowing.

"I would do it for you any day."

"Oh, don't be so formal!" Mondo broke in.

Ishimaru glared at him, crossing his arms over his chest. "I was only saying what was proper."

Mondo chuckled. "And she's told you a million times that she doesn't need you to be so uptight around her! You could do us all a favor by pulling that stick out of your-"

"Enough," Ishimaru broke in before he could continue. He turned to Chihiro. "Are you prepared?"

Chihiro nodded.

"You look well dressed today," he said.

"Thank you very much."

He usually said some variation of that every day.

It used to be that someone else chose clothes for Chihiro, usually something that she was uncomfortable with wearing. If princesses were expected to be leaders, then Chihiro had to make her stand. Not only was her clothing now chosen by her, but she could wear just about anything that she pleased.

Today, she wore a simple green dress that went down to just a little past her knees.

"We just need Ikusaba to get here." Ishimaru spoke. He shook his head. "The nerve, getting here so late-"

"It isn't even eight in the morning!" Mondo said.

Chihiro looked away from them. Their squabbles were something that she had learned to tune out. Her mind wondered to thoughts of Mukuro, her most trusted and strongest soldier. She always kept a close eye on Chihiro, and surely would have done anything for her.

"Please, stop fighting." She stood up. "I am sure that she will be here in no time at all."

As if her words brought her there, there was another knock on the door.

"Please come in," Chihiro said.

The door opened, a well dressed Mukuro appearing. She analyzed everyone in the room for a moment, then bowed. A sword was strapped to her side and a gun to her back. A smaller bag was on her waist attached to a belt, likely filled with small bombs. Despite Ishimaru's worries, she was certainly the most prepared.

"We can leave now," Chihiro said, stopping any fights before they could start. She had held the letter in her hand for hours, though hardly touched it. Reading it had been hard, her mind turning over possibilities of the future. The envelope was covered slightly in sweat.

Mukuro nodded to her. Everyone left the room, Ishimaru and Mondo to her front, Mukuro to her back. She placed a hand on her shoulder, guiding Chihiro along. A shiver ran up Chihiro's spine, and she hoped that no one noticed her cheeks going red.

-

Sonia seemed to be in a pleasant mood; luckily for Chihiro, she only wanted to meet up and speak with her.

"We both deserve a break."

Chihiro sipped her tea, but hardly tasted it. Her eyes flickered over to her guards, one in particular. Mukuro may have been uninterested in what was going on, but she was still ready to fight if needed.

"Is there anything that you would like to discuss?" Sonia smiled, showing off pure white teeth.

"Yes," Chihiro said, her vision snapping from Mukuro. "My guards have been doing so well lately... I-I-"

Oh, what was she even saying? Chihiro could feel every eye on her.

She turned to them. "I just want to thank you!"

"Oh, Chihiro!" Sonia's smile widened. She reached out and wrapped a warm, soft hand around Chihiro's own. "That was certainly thoughtful of you. I should do the same; it's so important to let people know how valued they are."

Chihiro nodded, but still looked to her feet. Would her cheeks ever cool?

-

"What I said earlier," Chihiro said to her guards before they left, "was true."

Ishimaru only gave her a curt nod. "Your Majesty, it is I who should be thanking you."

"If you insist," Chihiro said, then curtsied. "You are most welcome."

"It's nothing, princess." Mondo grinned. "I would do it for you any day."

"Your service is much appreciated." Those were practiced lines, the kind of thing that a princess was trained to say; even so, Chihiro meant every word of it.

She turned to Mukuro. "And I must thank you as well."

Without thinking, without hesitation, she leaned up and pressed a soft kiss to Mukuro's cheek.

"You are an incredible help."

Perhaps it was just the lighting, but she was sure that Mukuro turned red as well. She knew for sure, however, that her soldier did smile.


End file.
